I need a shower
by Richzetsu
Summary: Sakura has had a long day. she needs a shower.


**Rich: Hi guys waz up. Here I am writing. A new story. **

**Naruto: hey Rich watz the idea you haven't written like at al lately. **

**Rich: Yup and I am now so shut up before I decide to stop.**

**Naruto: harsh…**

**Rich: ya ya what the hell ever. So here we go with a new story. It is a little oneshot I decided to throw together today. Umm it is a narusaku and I m for a reason. Naruto and Sakura are married in Konaha and they're like 23-24. Since I'm in a bad mood Naruto do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: What ever I'm exited now anyway so richzetsu doesn't own Naruto but wouldn't be surprised if he one day did.**

**Rich: So with out further rambling**

**Here is the new story.**

Sakura Namikaze was walking home from a LONG day at the hospital. 22 cases in 1 day was a bit tiring. Ok a lot tiring. Her clothes had like 3 bloodstains and she was sweaty from the… well everything. Nothing would please her more that to see her husband, a hot shower and frankly she wouldn't mind some cup ramen.

The blond awoke from his couch nap when he heard the apartment door swing open.

"Naruto I'm home!"

"Hello my favorite pink haired ninja wife, how was work?"

"Tired" Sakura responded.

"Well there is some ramen the table for you. Miso, your favorite,"

"Thanks Naruto you're the best,"

Sakura sat at the table with a hot bowl of soup in front of her while Naruto was off doing… what ever it was Naruto was doing in the other room. Sakura didn't really care though. Any way she was done eating and wanted nothing more than a simple hot shower.

"Naruto I'm taking a shower K?" she shouted.

"K" came the reply.

The rosette walked down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door. She shed her clothes and stepped into the (very) oversized shower. She turned the hot water on and just sat on the little stone bench enjoying the heat as the steam opened her pores. She was just massaging the shampoo into her hair when she heard the door click and swing open as the husband walked in looking strangely sexier than usual.

"Naruto what the hell do you think you doing you knuckle head get out!' she yelled covering her chest.

"You know Sakura-chan we are married, you don't have to cover yourself… or scream at me…"

"Ok I'm sorry but I still wont you to get out please,"

"No thanks I think I'll stay. Or better yet I think I'll join you," Naruto said taking off his shirt.

"I guess you won't leave. Whatever come on in,"

"Well ok then" he responded dropping his boxers reveling his manhood. He stepped in the shower and turned up the water a bit more and sat on the bench. "You know Sakura-chan you look really sexy when you wet… Almost… irresistible," he said in a lusty voice.

"Umm ok?" she replied as her man hugged her behind. "Umm what are you doing?" she said as he traced a finger down her thigh.

"Not being able to resist you," he replied. Then passionately kissing her on the lips.

He slowly brought her onto the shower floor drawling circles around her vagina with a finger grazing her clit every now and then.

"Naruto what are you-ooooh" she moaned as she felt a tongue explore her sex. She arched her back to let him in deeper. She was in pure ecstasy and the hot water poring down on her only added to the sensation. She looked up at Naruto hungrily licking her as his manhood grew to full size. Sakura let out a LOUD moan as she cumed splattering her husbands' face as he gladly licked up her juices. She leaned back recovering from her orgasm. "Ok then time to take it up a notch"

"Well how was that?" Naruto asked her.

"Amazing Naruto. Purely amazing."

"Wait wha-" she tried to say but she couldn't as a pair of lips pressed agent hers. She gasped as she felt her vagina stretch to make room for her husband's penis. He slowly moved it in further and further then stopped allowing his wife to get used to the size.

"Gee Sakura to think your this tight, and I mean EXTREMLY tight, while at the same time your married to ME!"

Sakura just chuckled, as she couldn't say a word. Naruto had started to move in and out of her gradually getting faster and faster. She was in so much ecstasy she couldn't speak.

"Naruto…don't…stop!" she managed to say between moans. The feeling was unexplainable. Like… well she couldn't explain it. The pressure inside her made her feel like EXPLODING. Her heart was beating super fast and she was breathing extremely fast. Just when she felt like she couldn't take one more second, BOOM there it was. She cummed so hard she felt like dying. Soon after she felt the warm cum of Naruto flowing deep into her. He struggled to turn off the water and collapsed on top of her where he fell asleep. Sakura was thinking how expensive the water bill would bee but she didn't care. It was worth it.

**Rich: Well? **

**Naruto: I liked it. A lot. But damn that girl was tight.**

**Rich: yes it is fitting. Whatever. So how is my writing click review this chapter and tell me. Plz. The only reason I write is to please others so PLZ PLZ tell me how I did ****. **


End file.
